Never Leave Me
by AngelInDisguiseForever
Summary: Chihiro Dreams Of Haku... Seeing him once more... Being with him again. But one dream feels particullarly real... Is it? Sorry... Random Oneshot written early in the morning! But I hope u like it!


**Please Excuse some spelling errors, and such small details... and big details... this Oneshot was written at 3 in the morning after a Plot bunny attack, and I havent gotten around to editing (Sorry T_T) I might Revist soon?**

"Will we meet again sometime?"

"Sure we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go. And don't look back..."

Even after years of not being with him, his words rang in her ears. The image of his face had long faded to but a blurry image, but his voice remained clear. He had promised her they would see each other again.

He wouldn't break his promise.

Would he?

No, he wouldn't, Chihiro thought as she stared out the window of the classroom. Well, she hoped he wouldn't.

She had kept her promise as well. She had never forgotten him. And never will...

Chihiro sighed as she stared at the large threatening thunderclouds.

"Ogino-San!" She was brought out of her daydream by her teachers voice.

"Yes Sensei?" Chihiro asked, jumping up clumsily.

"Will you kindly answer the question?" The teacher asked.

"Umm... What was the question?"

"You would know if you were paying attention. Now sit down. Sanako-San, can you please answer the question?"

Chihiro sat down and watched as Sanako Fumiya cast Chihiro a dirty look and stood up gracefully.

Chihiro glared at her. She tried to beat Chihiro at everything. She was prettier, smarter and had many friends. Chihiro was a loner. To sum it up, they hated each other.

Chihiro desperately wished that Haku was right there beside her. Fumiya sat down grinning to herself. To her, she had just won yet another game, but to Chihiro, she was just being foolish.

For gods sake, they were seventeen. They shouldn't be acting like children.

Chihiro shook her head and stared out the window again. Small rain drops had began to tap against the window. She smiled. She loved the rain. And the water... It reminded her of Haku.

RING!

That was the lunch bell. Chihiro sighed in relief as the class pulled out their lunches. She pulled her own out and began to eat. She couldn't help but listen to Fumiya and her friends talk, considering they were practically impossible to tune out with their high, loud, annoying voices.

"I heard there is a new kid in our grade!" one of the girls said to her friend. "He's in another class, but I heard he is super cute."

Chihiro tried to block the girls out. She wasnt interested in any boys except Haku. She felt her face flush at the thought. Fumiya seemed to notice and decided to be a jerk.

"Do you know this guy, Ogino-San?" She asked rather loudly. The whole class quieted, as no one had ever heard Chihiro being interested in boys, and she had lived in the town for years.

Chihiro shook her head. Haku...

"No."

"Oh I was wondering why your face was so red. Perhaps you have a little secret you can share with us?"

"No."

Chihiro hated how most of the class was watching, and she was sure she had a bright red face.

"Uhh... Ogino-Chan..? There is a guy here to see you..." A boy at the door said. Chihiro stared at him in confusion. "It's the new kid."

"Oh... Okay?" Chihiro said. Maybe it was someone she met before? Haku wouldn't come would he? Not to her school... Not just to see her... I mean they were just friends, right? At least to him they were.

The boy walked into the classroom and most of the girls jaws dropped. Chihiro raised her eyes to the boys. He smiled at her.

"Oh... My..." Chihiro stared at Kohaku. He was not the boy she remembered... He had to be at least 19 now... His green hair was only a bit longer than last time, and he was much taller. The only thing the same was his emerald eyes. "... God..."

Chihiro jumped out of her seat and bolted towards Kohaku.

"You... You came back!" She squealed, doing all she could to not burst out crying. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, not wanting to let go.

"Of course... I promised I would didn't I?" Chihiro didn't care that the whole class was watching them.

"Yes... Yes you did!" Chihiro stood on her tippy toes, and kissed Kohaku on the cheek. "You're not going to leave are you?

"Never..."

RING RING RING

Chihiro was jousted out of her sleep by the bell.

"Homework is pages 120-122 complete please," the teacher announced.

Chihiro almost started really crying then. The dream had been so real. She grabbed her back and ran out the door. She must have drifted off after she sat back down.

Hey, Ogino-San, were you having a good dream?" Fumiya teased. "Oh You came back!" Fumiya mimicked. Chihiro glared.

"Ohoho!" She laughed. "So our little Ogino-San is in love. That seems to be a first."

"Shut up."

"So what's his nam-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Chihiro scream before running off. She didn't even slow down until she reached the outskirts of the forest. She was soaked by now, of course, even if the rain was just a steady drizzle. It was a long way from the school to the forest.

Chihiro wondered into the forest, following the path that her family had taken long ago. Although it felt like weeks, she had walked through it just yesterday, in hope she may spot her dragon boy. She had taken this path home everyday possible.

She never really expected much, but each passing day made her want to go down the tunnel again. Chihiro stared down the tunnel, as if staring was enough to draw him out of it's depths.

"Haku-Kun..." Chihiro sat down on a nearby rock. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will..." the wind seemed to say. Chihiro jolted up. I must be imagining things... She sighed, looking around. "I promise."

Am I really imagining it? Chihiro thought, shaking her head. No, she couldn't be. At least, she refused to believe she was imagining his voice.

"Kohaku-Kun?" Chihiro asked to empty air.

"I'm here..." Chihiro spun around to see Kohaku sitting on a high up branch of the tree behind her.

"Kohaku-Kun...? I'm not dreaming am I?"

Kohaku chucked before jumping down from the tree. He was different from when she last saw him. He was definitely taller, though he was probably around 19 now anyway. His hair was the same length, and his eyes shone the same as always.

"Of course you aren't, Chihiro-Chan," Kohaku smiled at her.

"You're smiling... I think this must be a dream..."

"Why would you think that?" He took a step closer to her.

"Because.. Well... You're here... In the human world...?"

"I did promise you We would see each other again, didn't I?"

"Yes..." Chihiro sighed as Kohaku stepped closer yet to her. She could hear his breathing in her ear, and no real thoughts could process. This couldn't be real, as much as she wanted to believe it was. Kohaku would never be this close to her. He only saw her as a friend right...?

"How can I prove this isn't a dream?" Kohaku asked. Wrapping his arms around Chihiro's neck, Kohaku buries his face in her hair.

You can start by stopping that... It doesn't seem like something the Kohaku she knew would do... Chihiro thought, but her voice was long ago lost. Before she could even attempt to speak, she was cut off by Kohaku's lips pressed against hers. Was this really Kohaku?

He pulled away when she didn't respond.

"Sorry..." he sighed. "That was wrong of me."

And suddenly Kohaku was back to the Boy she knew. Calm, cool, serious. Her face lit into a smile as she walked back towards Kohaku. She flung her arms around his upper torso and hugged tightly.

"I... I'm glad I can see you..." She mumbled. "Even if it may be a dream."

"Why are you set against this being real?" Kohaku turned around and pulled her off of him slightly. Chihiro saw something strange in his eyes... What was it?

"Because... Because you are acting like you love me! I mean we have just been friend... That's all I was to you. When we were in the spirit world... It's only in my dreams when you act like you love me." Chihiro blurted out, before turning bright red.

"Chihiro, I will say this now. I have always loved you. And always will. My heart belongs to you, whether in a dream or reality. I want to always be here for you." Kohaku said completely, and utterly seriously. He stared Chihiro down, straight in the eyes. "I love you, Chihiro. You want to know why I told you not to turn around? I didn't want you to see my tears."

"Kohaku-ku-" Chihito was cut of by another kiss.

"No honorific," he muttered against her lips.

"Kohaku... " Chihiro panted, after breaking the kiss. He gave her a true, genuine smile, and she returned it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled in for another kiss. His arms snaked around her waist.

Neither of them ever wanted to let go.

"I didn't want you to see my tears... I want to be with you forever..." He muttered. Chihiro pulled away long enough to see tears falling freely from his eyes, though you could hardly see this, seeing as the tears quickly mingled with the rain that fell from the sky.

"Then don't leave..."

**Pheww I hope u liked it! XD Please Review! Its Appreciated! :3**


End file.
